DannyXCarrie
by catsimass
Summary: Carrie is an OC made by someone. My friend wanted me to make a Danny & Carrie fanfic so here it is! Danny has a study date with Carrie, and she ends up pregnant with his baby. When they tell Sam, she's mad at Carrie and tires to hurt her. Danny is dating Sam while Carrie is pregnant with his baby. How will they get threw this? Find out when you read my book.
1. 1 Secrets

Danny's POV

I was in my room doing my homework when my phone rang. I picked up my phone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny." Carrie said

"Hey Carrie."

"When are we going to tell Sam about...the thing?" She asked

"I don't know Carrie, Sam's going to be really mad at us."

I breathed and it was blue.

"Danny! There's ghosts in the park!" yelled my dad from downstairs.

"Meet me at the park and call Tucker."

"Ok, bye Danny." said Carrie

"Bye Carrie."

I hung up my phone and I put my homework away. Next I called Sam.

"Hey Danny." said Sam

"Sam, meet Carrie, Tucker, and I at the park."

"I'll meet you there, bye Danny." She said

"Bye Sam." I hung up my phone. "I'm going ghost."

Two white ring formed around me and I had white hair, a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, a D on my shirt, green eyes and green lasers around my hands. I flew out of my house and to the park.


	2. 2 Should We Tell Her?

Danny's POV

Carrie and I were under a tree by the park.

"Tucker, told me that Sam thinks were dating." Carrie said

"Why would she think that?"

"Because were always together and when a ghost tries to hurt me, you protect me. We have to tell her." She said

"Why!" I whined

"She's our friend!" said Carrie

"She's MY girlfriend and I really like her."

"More then our baby?" She asked

"Uh..."

Carrie shot a laser at my head and I flew back.

"Ow." I said rubbed my head

Two white ring formed around Carrie and she had white hair, a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, a C on her shirt, and pink eyes. She walked over to me and held out her hand. I took her hand and stood up.

"You didn't have to do that!" I yelled at Carrie

"Yet, I did." she said smiling "Let's go Sam and Tucker are probably thinking that we making out or something."

Two white ring formed around me and I had white hair, a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, a D on my shirt, and green eyes. Carrie and I flew up into the air. We were talking while we were flying

"Danny." said Carrie

"I know. We have to tell her


	3. 3 Sam Knows

Danny's POV

Sam, Carrie, Tucker, and I walked into Sam's house. We walked down to Sam's basement.

"I still can't believe you have a movie threader in your basement." said Carrie

"Yea, I never come down here that much." said Sam

We all sat down. Tucker sat next to me, Sam sat on the other side of me, and Carrie sat next to Tucker. Sam turned on the tv. It was the news."NO! I can't hear them talk again!" yelled Tucker

Sam turned the tv off. "Fine, we won't watch tv" said Sam

"Come with me." said Sam looking at Tucker

Sam got up and walked towards the door. "Ok?" said Tucker getting up and following Sam out the door

"Danny?" asked Carrie

"Yea, Car?"

"Does Tucker know about the baby?" asked Carrie

"I don't think so."

Outside With Sam And Tucker

Tucker's POV

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Carrie and Danny have been acting weird." said Sam

"So?"

"So, if something's up we should know." said Sam

"What could they be hiding?"

"Carrie's pregnant." She said

"You don't know if that's true."

"In morning at school, she's been throwing up. She's eating more at lunch" said Sam

"What if she is pregnant, when who got her pregnant?"

"Danny." said Sam angrily

"I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind." said Sam walked into the house

"This is going to end so badly." I said following Sam into the house

I ran in front of Sam and into her basement. "Danny, Carrie hide."

Danny and Carrie got up. "Why?" asked Carrie

"Go ghost." I whispered

"Why?" asked Danny

I ran over to them. "She knows."

"Knows what?" asked Carrie

"About the thing."

"The thing?" asked Carrie and Danny looking at me

"You know...the thing."

Danny and Carrie looked at me. "She knows what you two did that night"

"That thing." said Danny

"So, you know?" asked Carrie

"Ok, don't tell Sam." said Danny

"But she already knows."

"How?" asked Carrie

"She just knows."

Sam walked in with a thermostat. "Why do you have that?" asked Carrie looking scared

"To trap ghosts." said Sam

Sam walked up to us. "I know your dirty secret." said Sam looking at Carrie

"Can we go know?" asked Carrie looking at Danny

"Yea, let's go." said Danny

Danny grabbed Carrie's hand. "Come on Tuck" said Danny grabbed my hand

"I'm going to stay, so she doesn't kill you guys." I ran over to Sam and jumped on her

"Stop, Sam."

"Why?" asked Sam angrily

"Because..."

Sam pushed me off and pointed the thermoset at Danny and Carrie. Danny and Carrie got sucked in. I grabbed the thermoset and put in it reverse. Carrie and Danny flew go and hit the wall. They got up. "Ow." said Carrie and Danny rubbing there heads

They took there hands off there head.

"You guys aright?"

"Yea, were fine." said Danny

"Carrie." said Danny

"What?" asked Carrie

Carrie looked at her hand and it was coved in blood. Carrie used her ghost powers to fix it

"Can we go?" asked Carrie

"Yea, you guys coming?" asked Danny

"I have stupid mayor stuff to do next week, so I have to study."

"I need to talk to you." said Sam looking at Danny

"Ok." said Danny looking scared

"Outside." said Sam

Danny walked outside with Sam walking behind him. Carrie walked over to a seat and sat down. "You alright?" I asked taking a seat next to her and sitting down

"Yea, I'm fine." said Carrie

Carrie got up. "I'm going to see what there talking about." said Carrie walking away

Carrie's POV

I walked outside and hid behind a conner and watched them. "Why didn't you tell me you got Carrie pregnant!" yelled Sam

"I don't want to." said Danny

"Why did you get her pregnant, I'm your girlfriend, not her!" yelled Sam

"Sam." said Danny

Danny walked over to Sam and kissed your

"Danny." said Sam

"I love you Sam, but-" said Danny

"But." said Sam

"I'm going to have a baby with Carrie, I have to be there for her." said Danny

"I'm your girlfriend." said Sam

"And I'm the farther of her baby, I have to be there for her and my daughter or son." said Danny

I smiled at the fact that Danny wanted to keep the baby

"But-" said Sam being cut off by Danny

Danny took a step over to Sam and kissed her for a long time

"He couldn't, he won't, he won't do this to me, to the baby." I whispered to myself with tears in my eyes so Danny and Sam wouldn't hear. Two white ring formed around me and I had white hair, a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, a C on my shirt, and pink eyes. I turned invisible and ran away then flew up in the car. I looked back and saw Danny's ghost sense go off

Danny looked up at the sky and two white rings formed around him and he had white hair, a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, a D on his shirt, and green eyes. Danny flew up in the air, but couldn't see me. "Where are you?" asked Danny looking around

I flew over to a building and hid behind a wall. I turned unviable and sat down. I put my knees up to my stomach and put my arms around my knees. I looked around and Danny was still looking, but this time he was looking towards me. Danny flew over to the building and saw the wall. He flew to the wall and saw me "Carrie?" asked Danny

"Leave me alone Danny" I said looking away from him

"I'm not going to do that." said Carrie

I crossed my arms and walked away from him. "Carrie." said Danny

Danny walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, but I blasted him off the building. Danny went flying down the building and I justed watched him. Danny hit the floor and turned human. I flew away

Tucker's POV

I was with Sam and we were talking when we heard a crash. We ran to a building and saw someone

"Danny!" we both said

We helped him up and put his hands over our shoulders. "What did this to you?" asked Sam

"Who." said Danny

"Ok, who did this to you?" asked Sam

"Carrie." said Danny

"Carrie did this to you?"

"Yea." said Danny

"Do you know why?" asked Sam

"No, I tired to ask her, but she flew off." said Danny

"I need to talk to her." said Danny

"Your not in the conduction to fly." said Sam

"Let's take Danny home." said Sam

"I'll call my limo driver to pick us up."

I dialed their number. "Yeah, it's Tucker. Send my limo to the old gross building. Ok bye"

I hung up my phone and put it away.


	4. 4 Date Night

Carrie's POV

Danny lead me to the roof of his house as we lead hands. Their was a red and white blanket, a telescope, and a picnic basket. "Is this your idea of a date?"

"Yeah, do you not like it?" He asked

"Danny, this is amazing. I love it."

The rest of the night was amazing.


	5. 5 Jazz

Carrie's POV

Danny and I were making out in his bedroom. Their was a knock on the door. "Were busy." Danny said

The person knocked on the door again. Danny got off his bed and opened the door. "What Jazz?" I heard him say

I got off his bed and stood next to my boyfriend. I put my arm around his neck. "What do you want Jazz?" Danny asked

"Carrie, your parents called, you have to go home." Jazz said

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to go home, I want to stay with Danny. Can't you just call them back and ask if I can stay with Danny?" I asked Jazz

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if they stay yes Carrie is sleeping in my room. The last time you two slept in the same room, you guys made the baby that's growing inside of Carrie." She said then leaving

Danny and I looked at each other then we took each other's hands then kissed. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Carrie." He said

After a while Jazz came back. "Your parents said you can stay over but they said you can't sleep in the same room as Danny."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you'll sleep in Jazz's room. Carrie, I'm not telling you sleep on the couch." Danny said

"Fine, I'll sleep in Jazz's room."

The Next Day

It was morning, Danny, Jazz, and I were all eating breakfast together at the kitchen table. "How's school going guys?" Jazz asked Danny and I

Danny and I looked at each other then we looked at Jazz, "let's not talk about school right now. Jazz, you already know what's happening, everyone is talking about Carrie's pregnancy and how were ghosts."


	6. 6 School

Carrie's POV

Danny and I walked into school holding hands. We walked to my locker so I get my books then we went to Danny's locker so he could get his books. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous."

I started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw us.

Danny's POV

Carrie looked pale. She ran to the bathroom. "Sam, can you go and check on her, I would but..."

"You don't want to go into the girl's room. I'll check on her." She said

Carrie's POV

"Are you alright Carrie?" Sam asked as I stood up from the toilet. I flushed the toilet then went to wash my hands. "I'm fine Sam. What are you even doing here?"

"Danny's asked me to check on you." She said

"How are you feeling?"

I turned around and looked at her. I crossed my arms. "My stomach is in tots." Sam walked closer to me. "Get away from me, I don't like you and you don't like me!"

"Carrie-" Sam said

"Stop!" I walked to her and grabbed her arm. I went ghost. "Get away from me." Sam ran out of the bathroom.

Sam's POV

"Danny!"

"What? Is Carrie alright?" He asked looking worried

"Carrie's fine Danny, calm down. She yelled at me and ran away. And I'm still mad at you for getting Carrie pregnant while we were dating."

"I have to go Sam, I need to find Carrie." Danny said

Danny's POV

I was flying around town looking for Carrie. I saw Carrie sitting on the roof of my house crying. I flew down and sat next to her. My girlfriend was in ghost form as she cried. I took her hand, "Carrie"

Carrie put her head up and looked at her. Her eyes were red and tears were running down her checks. "What happened?"

"I can't be around Sam anymore." She said

"Why? Sam wants to help you."

"No she's doesn't, she hates me." Carrie said then she started to cry

I put my arms around her holding her as she cried. "Sam said that she's still mad at me but she forgives me for getting you pregnant. She also told me that she wants to help you."

"I don't need help." Carrie said looking at me. She looked mad.

"I don't need help from you or from anyone. I just want to be alone." She said

"Come on, let's go to my room and hang out."

"Ok." Carrie whispered

We stood up then we went to my bedroom.

Jazz's POV

I opened the door to Danny's bedroom to find Danny and Carrie both in ghost form laying in bed together. "Wake up!" I yelled

"What Jazz!" Danny yelled

Carrie crossed her arms and starred at me. She looked angry. "How's the baby doing?" I asked

"The baby's fine Jazz. Can you please leave Danny and I alone?"

"I'm leaving."

Carrie's POV

"Are you alright?" Danny asked me

"I'm fine Danny, I'm gonna go to bed." I said then pulling the covers over my face

Danny did the same, the two of us kissed under the covers. We started to make out. "I love you Carrie."

"I love you too Danny."


	7. 7 Sam & Carrie

Carrie's POV

I walked up to Sam's room. "Ok Carrie, just knock. "I breathed then knocked

"Hey Carrie." Sam said opening the door

"Hey Sam," I walked in. "So, why did you call me and tell me to come over here?"

Sam and I sat against a wall. "Why doesn't Danny love me?" asked Sam

"He does, it's just..."

"The baby." said Sam

"Yea."

"He seams happy." said Sam

"He is, but when we fight ghosts, every time a ghost tries to hurt me, Danny pushes me out of the way.

"That's way he left me for you." Sam said

"Sam, he loves you, it's just, he's really busy now."

"Fighting ghosts, protecting you, protecting the city, he's soon going to be a farther, and going to start protecting your baby." said Sam

"Sam? What if I'm not a good mother?"

"You'll be a great mother" said Sam putting her hand over mine

"Thanks Sam"

"Your welcome Carrie." said Sam

"Why did Danny break up with you?"

"He though that he should be in your live all the time. And protect you...no matter what. And he's soon going to have a small person to protect too." said Sam


End file.
